Only One
by CarpeNoctemSeizeTheNight
Summary: You get a mark at 13 when you have met the "one". The mark corresponds with who is the "one" for you. Clary got two. How will they react?
1. Chapter 1

**Only One**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own the characters of the mortal instruments that belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

Jace 8

Clary 8

**Jace pov**

"Cry"

That word always stuck. I only heard someone say that once to me. It was her, a pale girl with freckles everywhere and fire like hair. "Cry, don't hold it in." She had said. "Boys aren't supposed to cry. It makes them weak" I had said while sitting under the oak tree.

"Bullshit" Red cursed in her small voice.

"Everyone should be able to cry. Crying doesn't make you weak. You're weak if you don't admit to yourself that you may cry. We're all human."

That's was the first time I cried, one tear at a time falling until there were none left.

"May I sit?" she had asked

"Sure"

Removing a sketch book from the satchel at her side she started to draw.

**20 minutes later**

"Finished" Red said excitedly

"May I see?" I asked

When I saw the sketch it was of a small boy under an oak tree that looked exactly like the one were under. The boy looked practically like me staring up at the branches above looking for the stars that the sun took the limelight from.

"Beautiful" I said

"Do you want it?" she inquired

"JONOTHAN HERONDALE! Come here this instant what did I say about leaving my side and talking to strangers, I'm very disappointed in you" My mother yelled coming out of nowhere.

"S-sorry mother I didn't mean to I'm c-coming" I stuttered leaving the tree and girl with one last glance. That was the last time I saw her but I came back every day looking for the girl with bright red hair and freckles.


	2. Chapter 2

Only one 2

**Ok important it is not an oak tree anymore it is a willow and also you get mark when you are 13 doesn't matter what how old you are when you met the person unless after 13 you still never met them. Please read and review. Thank you. Sorry I'm so late to updating.**

**I don't own the characters from the Mortal Instruments that's Cassandra Clare.**

Sebastian 9

Clary 8

**Clary pov**

"Clary come here let's get ice cream." Jonny said.

"Where did he go?" I asked sniffling. "Who? Was there someone with you? What did dad tell you about talking to strangers?" Jonny exclaimed sternly kneeling down to sit next to me. "That's what his mother said"

"Come, let's get ice cream" he suggested.

"Okay only if I can have a waffle cone" I answered.

He chuckled "You make a hard bargain lilyputnhin…but sure."

"Don't call me that"

"Sure, Thumbelina" he said getting up.

"You're annoying"

"No, I'm Jonathan"

"Ugh" I grumbled, walking through the dense forest 5 steps behind Jonny, only the sound of our feet crunching the dried leaves of autumn.

"WATCH OUT!" Was all I heard when stars appeared in my vision.

"Sorry, Sorry I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Someone was asking. Opening my eyes I saw a boy the same age as me with a face full of concern as well as Jonny. "I'm fine" I murmured softly getting up from the ground "Are your sure you're okay you took a pretty rough hit." Jonny asked worry written all over his face. "I'm fine" I grudgingly replied.

Getting up slowly I reached for the small football (American) that hit me. "I think this is yours " I said with is yours" I said with a small smile to the dark haired boy. "Thanks, I'm sorry I hit you" the boy mumbled. "You already said that about a zillion times" I laughed. "Do you want to get ice cream with us?" Jonathan asked helping me up. "One second..." turning around he ran over to an elder lady asking then turned around nodding with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the characters from the Mortal Instruments that's Cassandra Clare.**

**Jace 17**

**Clary 17**

**Clary pov**

The town, the park, the clearing…I missed. Leaving at 8 years old a week after running into those two boys. Would they still be here? Why do I care?

Walking through the dense trees to find the clearing with the willow tree with it in the middle where everything is peaceful and quiet.

Or was…

**Jace pov**

She followed me again.

"Kaelie, we aren't together, we never were stop fanaticizing." I shouted trying to get it through her head that we aren't an item.

"But Jacey don't you love me?" she cried, bursting into tears trying to cling to my arm.

"FUCK OFF!" I screamed stopping in the clearing with the willow tree that I went to for peace and quiet. Twisting around so that Kaelie couldn't grab my arm to hang tightly too.

"Go" I stated with no remorse. Looking at me with teary eyes with makeup dripping down with them she turned stomping off.

Sighing I dropped to the carpet of grass under the willow tree.

"Peace and quiet" I mumbled.

Then, hearing footsteps I groan getting up.

"Kaelie I told yo-"

"Not Kaelie" a voice said. Then, out of the wood a girl with piercing green eyes and flaming red hair strolls out.

"And I'm glad I'm not, not that desperate" She chuckled lightly. Blinking out of a trance like state, I laugh along while noticing a burning feeling on the side of my neck.

"I thought I was the only person who knew this place" I say with a small smile leaning so that my back rested on the willow.

"Well you were quiet loud… and you're not the only one who knows this place. I came here as a child once or twice." She answered.

"I don't think I have seen you before." I wonder curiously.

"You have." She smirked.


End file.
